plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guacodile
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Guacodile (PvZH). Guacodile is the fourth plant obtained in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It fires avocado pits at zombies, dealing one normal damage shot per hit. When attacked, it will rush offscreen and bite each zombie in its path two to three times, with each bite dealing 7.5 normal damage shots. Guacodile can be planted both on land and in water, but it can not fire its pits while submerged. Origins Guacodile is based on the ''Persea americana'', known as the avocado in English. Its name is a portmanteau of guacamole, a type of dip made with avocados, and crocodile, a large aquatic reptile famed for its strong jaws and feeding behavior. Its costume, a black dip bowl filled with dip, is a reference to the dip guacamole, which is made of avocados. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Guacodiles fire seeds from a distance. When attacked they will rush off the lawn biting any zombies they encounter. Usage: plant is lost after rushing attack Special: can be planted on water Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies away and release two smaller rushing Guacodiles, without rushing offscreen itself. Costumed The smaller Guacodiles now return in the opposite direction after rushing off-screen, dealing more damage to the zombies in the lane. Level upgrade Strategies General Because Guacodile can chomp zombies upon getting close, it is useful in creating a last ditch line of defense against zombies that have broken through the player's defense. It can also work as an instant plant if planted immediately next to the horde, and this strategy is further augmented by its fast recharge rate. However, Guacodile is not a powerful plant by itself: It only deals as much damage as a Peashooter, and its chomp attack is incapable of instantly killing a Conehead Zombie under normal condition. Slowing plants such as Sap-fling and Stallia can assist Guacodile in dealing more damage with its chomp. As Guacodile does not chomp a zombie once, but rather multiple times as it moves through, a slowed zombie would take more damage from its charge attack compared to a normal one. Sweet Potato and Garlic can also divert zombies to a single lane, allowing Guacodile's chomp attack to hurt more enemies at once. Guacodiles are also useful on levels where the number of plants that can be lost is limited as Guacodiles that rush off screen are not considered to be lost. Do not use Guacodiles on Excavator Zombies (unless the Guacodile is fed with Plant Food or planted right on the tile the Excavator Zombie) as they will get thrown back before they can perform their rush attack. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile In this Chinese Brain Buster, the player must control a series of Guacodiles to eat all the zombies across the screen. They cannot hit a surfboard, run into themselves or exit the lawn as it will cause a game over. Gallery Trivia *Guacodile can shoot pits while submerged if there is an octopus binding an aquatic plant (excluding Lily Pad). **Although, if it is planted without a Lily Pad past the tideline and is attacking something when the tide washes in, it will continue shooting pits, despite the fact that it's in water. *Its original sun cost was 175 sun, but that was changed in the official update. *When fed Plant Food or rushing off in the Pirate Seas and there is water in its path, it will sink and make a splash like a Swashbuckler Zombie. *Guacodile will rush immediately when it is either pulled by Fisherman Zombie, about to get abducted by Zombie Parrot, pushed directly or indirectly by Mecha-Football Zombie or Ankylosaurus, or attacked by a reflected projectile from Jester Zombie, a Sun Bomb explosion, Gargantuar Prime's or Turquoise Skull Zombie's lasers, MC Zom-B's microphone spin, Hair Metal Gargantuar's sonic blast, Zombot Dark Dragon's fire breathing attack or its fireballs that it spits out, or when sucked in by Zombot Sharktrobic Sub's mouth turbine. *Explorer Zombie's torch can burn and kill a Guacodile if it reaches it while it is still in its idle position. However, when planted at the right time, Guacodile can do its rushing attack and still kill the Explorer Zombie. Also, if the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to the Explorer Zombie's torch. *The Guacodile in the Almanac entry picture and seed selection screen is floating above water, but in-game, it is in the water. *Guacodile, Coconut Cannon, Oak Archer, and Bowling Bulb are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. **For this plant, the Brain Buster is called Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile. *Guacodile and Infi-nut are the only non-single-use plants that can survive Turquoise Skull Zombie's burning attack. *The zombies that are knocked back from Guacodile's Plant Food are counted as airborne, allowing Blover or Hurrikale to blow them off the screen and kill them instantly. *Guacodile rushes at the same speed of a lawnmower. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it gains a metal mouthpiece which resembles a bear trap when upgraded to level 2. This makes it the only plant who's appearance changes when upgraded. **Its almanac entry in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 seems to allude to this, which is strange as the metal mouthpiece only appears in the Chinese version. See also *Peashooter *Lawn Mower es:Guacadriloru:Гуакодил Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Semi-aquatic plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces